On the Night of the Crimson Moon
by KaminariRyuu
Summary: It's a Beauty & the Beast fanfic The European version ."She haunts them to death. She possesses and kills you from the inside out." The mothers’ tell their curious children. "You will be staying here from now on…my goddess of the Crimson Moon."
1. Chapter 1

Hello they're my pretty little darlings! ^_^ My real name is classified. You may call me narrator, or N. Why I do not tell you my name? Well then I would have to kill you. I am forced to keep my name secret. I am your storyteller from here on out unless said otherwise. Fairy tales are always about princes and love and all that other crap. Leave now if you want this version of Beauty and the Beast to be as such. I see none of you left. Well how brave you must be. All right then, time to begin.

It was a night of unforgettable terror. Morbid temptations of lust filled the atmosphere. No one dared to venture outside his or her little sanctuaries. For it was nights like this that she wandered about. Who is she? No one knows her true name, for she will never say…if anyone dared to be near her. She is a young creepy girl. One that you are automatically intimidated. You fear for your life as you stand like stone as she passes. No one ever had the guts or power to kill her, and anyone that tried would disappear. She wears a gothic kimono from the darkest parts of Japan…far away from the peaceful little village that they called home. Some say she's a wandering spirit lost and alone. Many say she's a killer. Chinuru (to smear with blood; to kill) ikinonewotomeru (to choke the life out of) are all Japanese words they use to describe her. "She haunts them to death. She possesses and kills you from the inside out." The mothers' tell their curious children. Despite what most thinks, she only wants a place to call home. That's all she ever wanted. She's a witch.

Belle, the youngest of the three children of a merchant, was always teased. Her name meant beauty, but her gothic appearances made many say otherwise. Her sisters' teased her worse than the villagers, but her father loved her the way she was. Her two sisters were snobby and arrogant. Everyone thought they were angels, but only the small family knew the truth. The merchant, whose name is Charles, was very wealthy. While the two sisters spent money on clothes and jewels, young Belle only bought what was necessary for her, dark magic books, and all with her own money she earned from helping at a book shop. Then, one day, Charles's shop was condemned. The health inspector came and just shut it down without any reason. The family was thrown out on the street. Belle managed to get the bookstore owner to keep them in shelter if Belle worked overtime. It worked for awhile until the sisters screwed it up.

After living on the streets for a week, Charles gets news of a new shipment of goods coming into the dock. They were one of the trade ships he sent away. He decides to return to the city to see if any monetary value his goods had. Before he left he asked his daughters' if they wanted anything. The two sisters screamed jewels and dresses, for they thought his wealth had returned. Belle said, "If it wouldn't be a burden father. I would like a red or black rose. No roses have grown here for years and they are my favorite flower." She didn't want to sound whiney or greedy. Charles finds out that his ship cargo had been taken to pay off his debts. He cried silently thinking of how he disappointed his daughters. He heads back home with his head down. After a couple hours he finds himself lost. Seeking shelter from the harsh winds and the night ahead, he stumbles across a decrypted mansion. "It will have to do," he thought. When heading to the house, he fell across a garden of roses…literally.


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly got up, since he was an older man, and gaped at the flowers. Some were black with blood red petals, and some were black with stained red on them. He shivered from the cold and from the site of the roses. They creeped him out but he knew his daughter loved them, so he picked one out and put it in a safe pocket. He enters the mansion and it's very dark, Erie and cold. He notices food and starts to eat. The note card said that it was his and he was starving. He laid the rose on the table and a low growl came from behind him. He turned and screamed as he saw the beast.

The beast was dark with even darker eyes. His fangs were 5 inches long or longer, and the same went for his claws and talons. He had huge ears and even bigger horns. He demanded, ""You accept my hospitality, and yet you STEAL from me! I demand why!" He responds he only picked it for his daughter. "Please spare me beast. I picked it for my daughter. She is a dark entity and loves places like this. She is a kind soul and please do not kill me! I want to be with my daughters' again!" The beast sighs and drops the man. He ponders for a moment and replies, "If you give me your daughters' I will let you see them again, and you will not be my slave." The man agrees sadly, and the beast whistles. A bright red horse with black ancient markings appears in smoke. The old man gets on it and rides back to town. He tells his daughters' of the deal and the only one that went willingly with the horse was Belle. Because of this, the horse picked up Belle and put her on his back. Belle blushed but nodded to the horse that she understood. The horse screamed that darkly and ominous scream and fiery chains surrounded the other two. They screamed for their dad, but he only looked away. The last thing he heard was Belle saying, "I love you daddy. I always will. I understand the agreement, and if I can I will come back to you with my sisters'." The horse laughed and rode off with the two screaming girls and Belle.

The group arrives at the castle, where the beast awaited in the shadows. He nodded to his horse, and still not showing his appearance, walked away in the shadows on the stairs. The dumb sisters' thought he was some handsome evil lord that captured them because they were pretty and Belle was the prettiest girls' sister. They devised a plan while behind Belle's back. The molten chains still were burning their skin. Belle got off the horse gently and kissed the top of its muzzle. "Thank you kind horse, but I can walk from here. You must be tired from your walk." The horse nodded slowly to Belle, and walked away scaring the two rude sisters' on his way out.

"Come now. I haven't got all day." The Beast growled impatiently, but oh so sensuously. The sisters' swooned and Belle rolled her eyes. They walked into the place and before the stairs stood a black clothed table, with strange but beautiful objects; a mirror, a beautiful dress, and a black rose with blood stained petals. "Choose." The beast said in the same tone as before. One sister, the oldest named Michelle, picked the mirror and started primping thinking she was getting the royal treatment. The next oldest sister, whom was called Laura, picked up the rose, threw it on the ground and tried to crush it, but crushed Belle's hands instead. "Why would you destroy such dark elegance Laura?" Laura snorted and replied, "You worthless disease. How do you expect to live life with society, if you stay in the shadows of darkness?" "Dark is beautiful…just like a rose."


	3. Chapter 3

When Beast woke up, he was in his bed and N was watching him. "Oh so you're awake eh? You gave Belle quite a scare. My family is now complete! I have a son and daughter! I'm so happy! When I'm happy no one dies! WOOPEE!" N regained her usual attitude and looked at Beast. She said sternly, "If you love her go after her. If you please my little one, your debts will be considered repaid. I'll turn you human again...my son." "I do love her Master, but she doesn't love me." N slapped her forehead and then Beast's. "If she didn't love you, she wouldn't care about you. Now I turn you human again for this one night. I better hear moaning or declarations of Love, or you're finished Beast." With that N turned around and vanished in thin air. Beast looked down and saw the witch turned him back. He was ready for Belle. He would show her the true meaning of Dark elegance.

Belle was in her room. She was smiling in her black pajamas with silver trim, but her favorite part was the silver rose on her little outfit. "Maybe living here will not be so bad. I have N and Mister…and of course the horse. What was his name again? Oh that's right…Chains. Chains is such an elegant name for a majestic horse." "I'm glad to hear you say that. You don't need to address me so formally. You can call me Zane." The Beast said as he rested his body against the doorframe of Belle's room. The look and stance he shown, and the way the red moon shone his body, would make any girl melt…sadly Belle only blushed. Zane walked up to her casually and gently pinned her to the wall. He moved her hair to the side exposing her neck.

He licked her neck slowly. He whispered, "I know what it is now. I think I'm in love with you." He licked her neck again and bit it drawing blood. Belle winced in pain but accepted it like a good hostage. She was enjoying it, but wouldn't let him know that. Zane grinned against her skin knowing her little game. He wasn't going to let her win. Two years have passed and Belle and Zane have grown even closer than that make out session they had, and the two have even started calling N mother. Zane couldn't take it, so at night he crawled into Belle's bed. After a great night cuddled in each other's arms (among other things), Zane asked her the question, "Belle. You are my everything. Be mine? Help me rule this village with mother." She squealed yes and hugged her king. He cradled her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

I know this is getting boring, so I will put it like this. Zane became King with Belle as his queen and N as his advisor. N destroyed the townspeople and Belle killed her father. "Sorry Father. With you my life cannot go on." With that said, she sliced her father into sushi and let Chains feast on the corpse. She loved three people in the world, and that's all that would ever happen. There I just saved you such a long awesome ending. Well my little ones, I have to go. The moon is rising and bloodlust fills the air. It is the night where I, Nijuujinkaku of the Dead, lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura picked up the dress, hugged it, and it suddenly turned to ashes. The mirror cracked causing Michelle to drop it sending it to oblivion. The rose was the only thing that remained. "How pathetic…how truly pathetic. I see I will remain this way forever." The beast came out of the shadows causing all to gasp. The beast grinned evilly and struck! He ripped out Belle's sisters' spines, broke their neck, skinned them, and set them in a wooden box. He whistled and the horse that carried Belle appeared and rode off to the merchant's place. The beast chuckled and smiled at the somewhat terrified Belle. His expression softened as he picked up frozen Belle and whisked her away into a room on the 5th floor.

"You will be staying here from now on…my goddess of the Crimson Moon." He nuzzled her neck and laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and locked the door once he was outside. He grinned and walked away.

"Heheh. My…my little one...You certainly have stolen my little beast's heart." A voice was heard in the shadows causing Belle to cringe. She wasn't scared of the dark, but for some reason this dark did. "No need to fret little one. Your beast is lonely and in debt. I think he likes you though. The way you stood up for that rose…pure drama and love. The test proved you were worthy, and that's why I didn't kill you." The voice said. Belle spoke in a slightly quivering voice, part from the presence and part from the cold, " Are…are you the man's master?" "In a way yes, You see I am known as the creepy killer girl, and I am getting on in years. I came to this village to find a place to settle down, and I stumbled upon this place. My it was a great battle, but in the end I won. I cursed him with the moon. I felt a dark and beautiful aura surrounding this place, and I made it my own. He isn't truly like what you see. In the beginning he was a dark and handsome prince, but he messed with me so I messed with him. I suggest you do what I want you to do little one, or I will destroy you." The voice appeared in a gray black and red mist and a girl appeared. She is a young creepy girl. One that you are automatically intimidated. You fear for your life as you stand like stone as she passes. No one ever had the guts or power to kill her, and anyone that tried would disappear. She wears a gothic kimono from the darkest parts of Japan…far away from the peaceful little village that they called home. Some say she's a wandering spirit lost and alone. Many say she's a killer.

"Now my little one. You are now my apprentice. If you have any objections to that, I will kill your father. Supper is almost ready. Besides the horse, beast, you, and myself, no one else resides here. Keep it that way. You will run our errands and be my little slave until I am sure you will become my apprentice. What happens in this house stays in this house. Oh and you may call me Nijuu, master, or N." N disappeared. Belle was left in her room. She decided to explore the room. Her eyes set upon a coal colored wardrobe. She marveled at its beauty and opened it. She saw a black silk kimono with red Sakura leaves. It looked like a casual one, and she really liked it. She put it on and looked around on the dresser for something else that would match. She found a black and red clip that matched exactly. She put in her hair and twirled around. She loved it. She looked so good. "Dark Elegance…just like a rose." She thought as she walked out the door into the dining room. N and Beast were waiting for her. N exclaimed in a peppy motherly way, "Oh so Kawaii (cute)! My little one! My black angel! How stunning you look!" Belle blushed and thanked her. Wait! Why did she blush?! Belle ignored the thought and turned to Beast, "Sir. How do I look?" She twirled and smiled. Beast had a nosebleed and fainted.


End file.
